1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic article with a surface modified layer and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A jig made of an alumina sintered body is used for conveying a semiconductor material in a semiconductor-manufacturing facility. Such a jig made of an alumina sintered body, however, with a resistivity as high as 2000 to 3000 M.OMEGA. or more tends to charge when used, thus causing deposition of particles on the wafer mounting surface of the jig. To solve this problem, Japanese patent number 2,621,749 attempts to prevent the charge and deposition of particles on the wafer-mounting surface, by forming a silicon carbide film on the wafer-mounting-surface by means of chemical vapor deposition and regulating the thickness of the film to reduce the surface resistivity on the wafer-mounting-surface.